Hetaoni One-shots
by DuelKatana
Summary: A bunch of Hetaoni One-shots in various timeloops, written in the different characters POV. This will contain the POVs of all the main characters in the game, mainly in the first and current timeloops in different scenes. I may or may not take requests for scenes, it depends on if I actually finish the ones I planned to do.
1. Italy - Random Timeloop

Note: Okay, this is my first actual fanfiction that isn't a cross-over. I went on a Hetaoni craze awhile back and this happened. It was meant to be a one-shot, but as I said, I went on a full-on craze, so expect a bunch of one-shots. This is the first one I wrote, Italy' POV in some random timeloop that was never shown in the game. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Hetaoni and Hetalia don't belong to me.

* * *

I only wanted everyone to enjoy themselves and become closer. I never wanted this to happen!

"It's too bad… Until now, I had hoped to escape with everyone."

Everyone… I'm so sorry… You hate me, don't you?

"Go. It's too late for us anyway."

How many times have we been through this already? How long has it been since the first time we entered?

"Go get us some reinforcements or something! Before that Thing comes back."

What mistakes will I make this time? How can I prevent their deaths? Will this be the last time?

"Ja… I'll be right behind you bruder…"

This is all my fault. Everything is my fault… How many more times will we have to do this? How many more mistakes will I be allowed to make? How many more times will I have to see my friends die?

* * *

Running. That's all we've been doing for quite some time. That safe room… should I tell them? Or should I let them figure it out by themselves? The puzzles… should I tell them? Or will that lead to one of those mistakes I once made? Which rooms are safe? Finally we entered a room to rest and locked it from the inside. It did not even matter that there were not enough beds for everyone. The room was safe and that was all that mattered.

"Is everyone here? Did we lose anyone?"

Please… let everyone be here… I sighed in relief when everyone shook their heads. We still had a chance, I have not made any mistakes…

"We have been running all this time! Can we not fight back?"

"That would be a better choice da? I do not enjoy running away da?"

"Then it's settled. The next time we meet that Thing, we fight."

No… Not this soon…Not like this… None of us are ready yet… Or are we? Will this be yet another mistake? Or… is this the right thing to do…?

"Italy-kun? Are you alright?"

I jumped and turned around, coming face to face with Japan. "Oh… it's you Japan… I'm fine! Nothing's wrong! I'm perfectly fine!" I replied, smiling happily as I usually would. I could not let them know… They had enough to worry about already.

"I see. That's good then." My smile faded as Japan turned away. By that time, everyone had already decided. Whether it was a mistake or not, there was nothing I could do right now. We were going to fight back.

* * *

It came sooner than we thought it would. We had just entered the room when it appeared. Before we knew it, France and Canada had already fallen. I tried to help, but they would protect me, always.

"Run Italy!"

"Go! Quickly!"

I could only watch as my friends fell, one by one. America's bullets had not done anything and he had been swatted aside easily. England had fallen soon after, his magic running out. China and Japan were both slumped at the side. There was no reason to escape now… We had already lost so many… There was no reason to try… I promised myself that I would not give up until I got everyone out and I intend to keep that promise. I ran, tears in my eyes. 'I'm sorry everyone… I have failed yet again…' I ran around the mansion, searching for the large clock I needed to turn back time. I could hear it behind me. Was it another one… or had everyone already… I ran faster. I needed to find that clock.

Finally I found it. Each time it would appear in a different place. I could hear it behind me, but it does not matter now. I smiled, reaching up to the hands of the clock yet again, turning them back as I had so many times before.

Here we go again.

* * *

Note: So... how was it? This one is really short huh? I never actually intended to write this out and post it, it was more of a random story idea that popped up, until I let my friends read it and they told me to post it here. Usually I would say that the next one is going to be up this weekend, but unfortunately, I have a major national exam to study for this year and won't be able to update till November. I'm really sorry for that, but I really don't have a choice. I need the grades to get into the school of my choice so... yeah. Please review!

Next Chapter: England's POV


	2. England - Current Timeloop

**Note: So... hi again. I'm honestly not sure if you guys are enjoying this but... meh. Anyway, I'm back from my hiatus with England's POV in this... I hope you enjoy this... Let's get to this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

England POV

They don't remember… even Italy doesn't remember that time loop… is this what Italy has to go through each time? Why can I remember, but no one else can? Is that a sign that I should not tell the others? Those visions when each clock gets broken… are they really just images to confuse us? Or are they… memories from the past…? Then… how many times have we been through this? How many times have we… died?

I clenched my hands into fists. How many times have I failed to save those who matter the most? I know that they are alright, but I have to check. I looked around the room. Everyone was asleep and breathing. Sighing, I wondered, where did my magic go? It was definitely here… I could feel it, vaguely. If only I could access it… Then I maybe I could be of more use. Sighing again, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. Granted, it was slightly dangerous as our guards would be down, but we needed our rest, as much as I hated it. I then fell into a fitful sleep.

"When that git feigning sleep wakes up, tell him that no one said that there only had to be one hero." I stormed don to the Annex. Who did that git think he was?! Bloody yank! I'll show him that I did not need his bloody help!

As I expected, one of them was there. "I'm sorry, but if I don't kill you and go back, I won't be setting a good example." Then America stepped in. Great, now he can see that I don't need his help!

The Thing fell after that spell. At least, I think it did. My vision faded to black, but I know I killed it. America and Italy were both cheering. I survived… the Thing is gone… but at what price? My magic and sight? I can hear Italy leaving the room to the next one to find America's glasses. America… everyone… what should I do when they find out?

"Oh! My Texas! They were right beside you all this time. Why didn't you pick them up for me?"

Curse those blasted glasses. "Oh… were they?"

"Unless… no…"

I hear him approaching. "Wait… shouldn't we go check on Italy? It has been rather quiet…"

"England… how many fingers am I holding up…?"

"…" How do I tell him? That I can no longer… see…

America POV

Please… don't say it… tell me the number… Don't let it happen again…

"You can, can't you? If you can…" Please… don't say it…

"I'm sorry America. I can no longer see."

England POV

There. I said it. I don't regret doing it though. If it meant that I was able to save him from death… if it meant that we will not have to go through this again… I would do it again, if I had to. Even so… the darkness was such a stark difference to what I would have been able to see, if I could. I felt a hand on my arm. I tensed, then realised that it had to be America. We made our way back to the safe room, with America helping me up stairs and making sure that I would not get lost by leading me. I hate this. I hate being so weak, I hate having to rely on him like this, but most of all, I hate the silence.

"You're back! What happened? Where's Italy…?" That soft voice… who was it? It sounded so familiar… Canada? Japan? I hated not being able to know.

"Don't worry. Italy's safe. Iggy killed the monster that was in the Annex." Italy… he did not come with us? But those things…

"… How do you know that there is only one monster there?" No… Italy can't… If he falls… then we would have to turn back time again… I heard many of them leave for the Annex, for Italy. Automatically, I turned to follow. That is, until I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"England… wait… you can't go, not like this. You're injured and…" America again… Why did he bother so much? I looked up to glare at him.

"Angleterre… what are you staring at mon ami?" Damn…I shifted my eyes. There was no need to worry them at all. This was my problem.

"He… he's blind. He overused his magic to save me… in exchange for his sight." America explained to France. I heard him gasp. I gritted my teeth. I may be blind, but I was not helpless! Someone started pulling me to the side. I stood my ground, refusing to move.

"Come on England… we need to check your injuries." Canada? It sounded like him. He led me to a bed and asked me to sit. I did so. Just then, the door opened. I hear America ask what happened.

"Italy… Italy met that Thing again, alone." That sounded like… "He isn't hurt but…" No… please… Let him have survived… "His heart… has stopped beating."

Is this like the second time loop again? However… Romano and Spain… we need to bring them back. What's more, I will not be able to use magic like I did the last time. If we really need to turn back time again… we would need his journal. The discussion turned to what we should do next. Logically, it would be to get Spain and Romano back…but… my magic…

"Italy! Italy!"

Japan… why was he shouting Italy's name? His tone… hope? Could Italy still be alive…? For the first time in a long time, I smiled.

Maybe there was a chance that we would get out of this mansion after all.

Next POV: Japan

**Note: And that's it for England's POV... I hope you enjoyed it. The next POV is Japan's. Please review!**


End file.
